Da Qiao
Da Qiao (onyomi: Daikyō) is Xiaoqiao's eldest sister, and they are known throughout the land as the Two Qiaos. She is Sun Ce's wife. Role in GamesEdit : "Da Qiao, you sure have gotten strong." :: ~~Sun Ce: Dynasty Warriors 5 Dynasty WarriorsEdit In Dynasty Warriors 3, Da Qiao first participates in the Yellow Turban Rebellion and later joins her husband's battle with Liu Biao. She later appears in the Conquest of Wu alongside her sister. She appears in the battle of Shi Ting, in which she tries to capture the eastern fort to surround Cao Xiu as part of Zhou Fang's ploy. She will normally lose to Zhang He in harder difficulties or when left unattended. She has a smaller role in Dynasty Warriors 4, only appearing in two battles for certain. Her first battle is a Wu side stage, in which she and her sister were kidnapped by Dong Zhuo and need to be rescued from He Fei Castle, where Dong Zhuo was keeping them while he was in Luo Yang. In Shu's version of Yi Ling, regardless of whether the fire attack was thwarted or not, the two sisters, along with Zhou Tai, will set up a joint ambush attack to surprise the player as they attack Liu Bei directly while the other Shu forces are attacking Sun Jian's main camp. In Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, Da Qiao is given her own scenario in Legend Mode where she tries to flee with Sun Ce from the angry loyalists of the deceased Xu Gong. Depending on how much time has elapsed, Sun Ce either dies protecting his wife or receives serious injuries instead. Needless to say, this enrages Da Qiao to the point where she personally slays the leading officers of the loyalists, causing them to withdraw from the battlefield. Da Qiao's Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 5 revolves on her contributions to Sun Ce, who only wanted her to be safe from harm. Throughout the story, she struggles to make herself fight alongside her husband and become stronger along the way. She later on contributed greatly at the battle of Xia Kou, helping a finally accepting Sun Ce while on his mysterious condition. Her ending involved Sun Ce almost getting over his illness, thanking his wife for keeping him alive. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu face a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. Da Qiao is also one of the contestants in the skirmish between several couples vying for a valuable seal given by Zuo Ci. Da Qiao's ending scene in Dynasty Warriors: Online has her practice dancing in serenity. Surprised by the player's sudden appearance, she finds their presence comforting and even invites them to join in. After their little dance, Da Qiao earnestly expresses her desire to work with the player again in the near future. In Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2, she and her allies split up to counter the two supernatural threats sent by Shi Huangdi. Joining the Shu army's struggle against the omnipotent Huang Quan, Da Qiao helps reinforce Yuan Shao's advance while enduring the enemy's fire attack. She also appears in a handful of downloadable scenarioswhere players can challenge her in battle. Her two Legendary Battles in the Conquest Mode for Dynasty Warriors 7 continue to focus on her devotion to her husband. In her first listed stage, she overcomes her fears of the battlefield to help her husband defeat Cao Cao. When she confronts the conqueror in person, he is interested of her reputation and finds her to be a proper wife for him. Da Qiao stays true to Sun Ce and pummels him in self-defense. Her second Legendary Battle has her subvert Yu Ji's death threat on Sun Ce's life. She fights beside her spouse to save him from the sorcerer and various phantoms he has conjured. The Xtreme Legends expansion adds a Hero Scenario specifically dedicated to Da Qiao. The battle occurs after the death of Yuan Shu. Though he hopes to defeat Liu Xun, Sun Ce would like to somehow subdue his opponent's men into serving him. Their game of cat-and-mouse leads to a conflict between the two forces at Mt. Xisai. Although she hates conflict, Da Qiao participates to be beside her husband. She helps him take the four enemy strongholds, weakening their resolve and eventually causing their defection. Cao Cao and his men appear in an attempt to counter their measures. After Liu Xun's defeat, Sun Ce apologizes for bringing his peace loving wife to the battlefield since he thinks he traumatized her. Da Qiao confesses her initial fears, yet the experience taught her that Sun Ce's qualities instills bravery in his troops. Thinking that he needs someone to support him, she then self appoints her new duty to protect him from danger. In Dynasty Warriors Next, Daqiao and her sister make an appearance near the end of the third chapter. Surrounded by hungry tigers, they are saved by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu who slay the beasts with arrows. Grateful for their timely intervention, both sisters accompany them in their travels. Even after Sun Ce's death, Daqiao is still an active officer of Wu. She is not present during Wei's final chapter, but does appear as an opponent for Shu and Jin. She and Xiaoqiao are seen with Lianshi watching the coronation of Sun Quan in Wu's ending. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Daqiao appears in one of Wu's alternate scenarios. Against Zhou Yu's wishes, she joins the hunt for Gan Ji whose curse continues to afflict the still surviving Sun Ce. Among the trials they face include phantoms taking on the guise of previous enemies as well as their loved ones. After helping defeat Gan Ji and his illusions, Daqiao rushes to her husband's side and is relieved to find him recovering from the spell. In the hypothetical path, she participates in the Breakthrough at Xinye where she along with Sun Shangxiang, Lianshi, and her sister help Wu and their ally Liu Bei break through a Wei blockade led by Cai Wenji, Zhenji, and Pang De. Their success allows them to aid the advance of the Wu army towards Xuchang. In the Wei hypothetical path she appears with her sister as a last resort at Jianye although the two along with many other Wu generals fail to stop Cao Cao's army she and every other Wu generals are spared when Sun Quan surrenders. Warriors OrochiEdit Da Qiao is one of the many officers forced to fight for Orochi, but still continues to have faith in her husband. She appears at Nanzhong to stop Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei's advance only to be routed alongside Zhang He. At Guan Du, Da Qiao may be chided by her sister for serving Da Ji should both encounter one another. If left unattended, she will attempt to capture Nobunaga's main camp. During the battle at Sekigahara, Sun Ce gave his wife a request to stay with Sun Quan. When Orochi realizes her true intentions, he sends Dong Zhuo and Sima Yi to capture her. Trapped at Anegawa, she is rescued by Sun Ce and Ieyasu. Reunited with her husband, she joins the Coalition in defeating Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, she is seen fighting for the Wu forces once more alongside Sun Ce as reinforcement units at Itsukushima, whilst defending Sun Quan from an enemy attack led by Kiyomori. She also shares a dream mode stage with Oichi and Sun Shang Xiang where they have to save their spouses from Da Ji's trickery. Da Qiao faces off against a phantom impostor of herself while scolding her husband for not noticing who the real one was. Sun Ce temporary leaves the battlefield for reinforcements while the women go for the final charge to Da Ji's camp. During the original timeline in Warriors Orochi 3, Daqiao was among the many Wu officers that disappeared after the Hydra emerged. When the coalition arrives from the future, Hanbei negotiates and convinces the Wu-Hojo forces that they need to aid Da Ji to avert the apocalyptic future. She later joins her husband in aiding the coalitoin at Changban. As a member of the coalition, she supports their plan to save Mitsuhide from his imminent death at Honnōji and assists Bao Sanniang's search for Guan Suo. Ultimate has Daqiao lead a search party in Shizugatake with Hideyoshi and Nene to find their respective loved ones. For her part, she helps contribute to the battle by saving Xiaoqiao from a fire trap. She and her sister are part of Sun Jian's army that ally themselves with Nobunaga Oda in Warriors Orochi 4 and both join the coalition after they are defeated. She participates in the coalition's rescue mission at Chibi. There she aids Hanbei in placing ambush troops in the southern part of the map. Romance of the Three KingdomsEdit 100man-nin no Sangokushi has a historical episode event with one of Sun Shangxiang's armed maids, Zhu Wenqin. The maid first comes to her regarding news of the Parameter Breaking Seal. Daqiao is flattered by her sister-in-law's wishes yet insists she does not have the item in question. She instructs the maid to find her younger sister within the palace Da Qiao first appeared in the series in the ninth title as an secret officer unlockable when the player has an Dynasty Warriors 4 save file on the memory card. In this incarnation she is an capable officer in all areas, including warfare. In the tenth title, she will always stay confined at home should the player marry her. From the eleventh title onward, her stats as an active officer are geared towards domestic affairs, where she is more than capable. In the eleventh title, she can boost the morale of any army she is in, ideally as an sub officer as her LDR and WAR are among the lowest in the game. In the games where charisma is a stat, she has one of the highest among the whole cast. The XII and XIII titles raise her LDR, making Da Qiao an average commander who excels in naval battles. Personality Daqiao is a mature and sensible young teenage girl who desires to become stronger. Generally shy and timid, she doesn't like conflict and would usually not want to perpetuate it. However, since she wants to protect her husband and loved ones from harm, Daqiao braves the trials of battle to the best of her ability. Fond of her husband, she calls him a formal yet adoring "Lord Sun Ce", which sometimes embarrasses him in the spin-off titles. Later games portray her as more anxious and prudent as a way to distinguish her from the more carefree and cocky Xiaoqiao. Though she seems to be submissive, she won't hesitate to snap at her sister for acting selfish or slipping with her manners. While they generally get along, their relative protectiveness over their spouses in their shared Legend Mode sparks a somewhat childish and heated argument between both sisters. Character SymbolismEdit In the Japanese version of Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires, Da Qiao is given the nickname of "The Innocent Mermaid" while the English version changes it to "The Flower of Purity". As a dominant ruler in Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires, she and her sister call their five greatest warriors the "Five Qiao Generals". The Two Qiaos in the Dynasty Warriors series have items both beautiful in nature but contrast the other sister's naming themes. Her third and fourth weapons notes that she is the elegant one of the two daughters, specifically naming the trait in the latter's original name. Her personal item in Warriors Orochi is originally named "Moonlight Flower Hair Ornament". The name holds an artistic view of a night scene, which commonly means a quiet and reserved one as well. Da Qiao's initial weapon originally pairs her with cherry blossoms. Within the flower language, it means unparalleled beauty or purity. It can also mean honesty or spiritual loveliness, noting a sense of modesty and respect from the sender. From a cultural viewpoint, cherry blossoms are commonly associated with Japan and valued for their brief celebrated times in bloom. Voice ActorsEdit * Gina DeVettori - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Wendee Lee - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, 7~8, Warriors Orochi series; first and second games only, Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) * Christina Benthall - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) * Wendy Schaal - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines (English) * Beate Pfeiffer - Dynasty Warriors 3 (German-uncredited) * Wang Guansong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Chinese) * Da Fang - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) * Kim Jihye - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Yeo Min Jeong - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Kim Yool - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) * Kim Hyeonji - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) * Junko Shimakata - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Kyouko Sakai - Sangokushi Legion * Kikuko Inoue - Shin Sangokushi QuotesEdit : See also: Daqiao/Quotes * "You just won't quit will you? Forgive me, Lord Sun Ce. I cannot let this stand!" * "Now I'm serious!" * "I won't let you near Lord Sun Ce!" : "Well, well! I don't know if I should kill you or kiss you!" :: ~~Da Qiao and Gan Ning; Dynasty Warriors 5 * "So you're Da Qiao of the Qiao sisters. The rumors were true; you are beautiful." : "What are you talking about? Stay away from me!" :: ~~Cao Cao and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7 * "Because of you, Sun Ce will only grow stronger." : "I'm worried I'm just holding him back. But I will support him in everything he does." :: ~~Zhou Yu and Da Qiao; Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends * "Are you afraid? If so, why do you even step foot on the battlefield?" : "I am scared of war. But, I must do what I can to assist the man I love!" :: ~~Wang Yi and Daqiao; Dynasty Warriors 8 * "I'm sorry about Master Sun Ce. I haven't heard any talk of revenge from you, however? Are you making any plans?" : "Lord Sun Ce would not have wanted us to avenge him like that. So I'm not going to do it." : "That's a surprise. Someone who does not act in violence after losing a loved one. And you are fine with this?" : "Revenge isn't what I should be setting my mind to. I need to finish what Lord Sun Ce started. That will make Lord Sun Ce happy, and also make those of us still alive happy too. That's what I'm working toward." : "Fulfilling the wishes of the fallen is sure to upset those who killed them. That is also a fine form of revenge." :: ~~Fa Zheng and Daqiao; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers * "Ah, the lovely elder sister. You girls are like two peas in a pretty little pod!" : "You keep your paws off my sister, you hear?!" :: ~~Hideyoshi and Da Qiao; Warriors Orochi * "I'm worried about Lord Sun Ce. I keep thinking about if something were to happen to him during battle..." : "How dare he make a cute girl like you worry! I'll make sure he's duly punished the next time I see him!" : "No, please, forgive him. Your punishment would far exceed his crime." :: ~~Daqiao and Nene; Warriors Orochi 3 * "Daqiao. You almost feel like a big sister." : "What? Do you think so?" : "You always pay such close attention to everyone else around you. I bet you have some younger siblings, right?" : "Ah, yes, I do. A younger sister, who's very full of energy. She always makes me worry so much! Then, speaking of worry, there's Lord Sun Ce. He's always so reckless, I don't know what he's going to do next!" : "I understand completely. I'm always worried about my brothers and father. Hehe. I'm happy to meet someone who thinks like me. I think we're really going to get along." : "Me too! Let's be friends!" :: ~~Lady Hayakawa and Daqiao; Warriors Orochi 4